yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuriboh (archetype)
Kuribohs, known as Kuribos in the OCG, are a series of monsters used throughout Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Yusei Fudo is the only main protagonist who doesn't have any card from this series in his Deck nor did he battle it. Appearances In the anime, Kuribohs are notable for being the Spirit partners of the main characters. A few episodes point out that Kuribohs have special connections to the main characters who own various versions of this card. with "Kuriboh."]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yugi Muto started with "Kuriboh" and later added the other four "Kuriboh brothers" to his Deck during the Waking the Dragons arc. His Kuribohs focused on using "Kuribandit" as a Draw Engine and swarming the field with the effect of "Kuribabylon". He can discard his Kuriboh to reduce Battle damage that he would take from his opponent to 0 as well as use "Multiply" to protect him from battle. with his spirit partner, Winged Kuriboh.]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Jaden Yuki's Deck includes a "Winged Kuriboh" that he received from Yugi himself. His Kuriboh strategy focuses on Summoning "Winged Kuriboh LV10" with "Transcendent Wings" and Tributing it to wipe out the opponent's Attack Position monsters and inflict damage. His manga counterpart also has "Winged Kuriboh LV9", which restricts the use of Spell Cards. When his "Winged Kuriboh" is destroyed, all Battle Damage he takes will become 0. alongside her Spirit Partner, Kuribon.]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Kuribohs are used by Luna, a supporting protagonist, instead of Yusei Fudo, the main protagonist. Luna's only known Kuriboh card is her Spirit Partner: "Kuribon". Her strategy focused on turning the Life Point gaining effect of "Kuribon" against her opponent with cards like "Oberon's Prank" and returning "Kuribon" to her hand to reduce Battle Damage to 0. In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, Yuma Tsukumo has "Kuribolt" in his Deck. Its effect detaches Xyz Materials from any Xyz Monster on the field and produces an equal number of Kuribolt Tokens. Playing Style Kuribohs are generally defensive in nature, and on their own, they tend to prevent Battle Damage from occurring to the user. However, some of their support cards allow them to rapidly turn the tables upon the opponent, such as the powerful "Winged Kuriboh LV10" and "Detonate". The "Kuribohs" all have 200 DEF, so "Flamvell Poun" would be perfect for searching your Deck for them. So far, all non-monster support cards for Kuribohs are Quick-Play Spell Cards, allowing them to function quickly in a themed Deck. Typical cards Monster Cards * Kuriboh * Winged Kuriboh * Kuribon * Winged Kuriboh LV9 * Winged Kuriboh LV10 * Kuribolt * Athena * Shining Angel * Nova Summoner * Darkness Neosphere * Chaos Sorcerer * Sky Scourge * Honest * Archlord Kristya Extra Deck * Number 83: Galaxy Queen * Baby Tragon Spell * Berserker Crush * Detonate * Multiply * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh * Transcendent Wings * The Sanctuary in the Sky * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * Coat of Justice Traps * blue eyeys lesbian * dick lick * Graceful Revival * Kunai with Chain Skill Drain Kuriboh A Skill Drain Kuriboh Deck is based on "Kuriboh", "Winged Kuriboh" and similar cards that activate in the Graveyard. Since many of the cards has effects that sends them to the Graveyard and that they are LIGHT-Fairy or DARK-Fiend, could "Chaos Sorcerer" and "Sky Scourges" be useful. Recommended cards Monsters * Kuriboh * Winged Kuriboh * Nova Summoner * Dimensional Alchemist * Doomcaliber Knight * Thunder King Rai-Oh * D.D. Crow * Effect Veiler * Herald of Orange Light * Chaos Sorcerer * Sky Scourges * Vanity's Fiend * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Synchro Monsters Spells * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh Traps * Skill Drain * Royal Oppression Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type